Let This One Go
by klaroline-for-life
Summary: Kol is known as the serial killer in his wealthy family. His older brother Klaus helps him carry out these killings and torturing of young women. Their victims walk slowly but this one, Caroline Forbes, runs towards Klaus hoping to help him. Will Klaus be able to save the girl he seems to fancy before his brother decides that he is tired of her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey :D so here it is ;) First chapter :) I don't know if I'll continue it so if you want me to please review it or send me a message on tumblr (klaroline-for-life)

Let This One Go

Kol Mikaelson is known as the serial killer in his wealthy family. Nobody cares except Klaus, his older brother. Klaus helps Kol carry out these killings and torturing of young women. Their victims walk slowly but this one, Caroline Forbes, runs towards Klaus in hope that she will be able to help him. Will Klaus be able to save the girl he seems to fancy before his brother decides that he is tired of her and will Caroline be able to look past the fact that Klaus is one of the kidnappers?

I would like to thank my beta Kanika (tvd-for-life) and my encouragement Kanika for correcting my mistakes and helping me decide if I'll publish it or not :D

I would also like to thank Hana (klaroline-heaven) for helping me with posting this fanfic (explaining to me what I have to do here) ;)

And also thank you to Nicole (nfinneman), Iri (stelenainwonderland) and Nicky (nicky-avalon) for their amazing covers ;)

And just one more thank you to Lucija (friend from class) for supporting me and my fanfics and for giving me an idea to start writing fanfics in the first place ;)

* * *

"Are you sure it's him?" the tall, handsome guy with dirty blonde hair asked while walking over to the lifeless body.

"Yes! The victim is female, in her twenties, tortured, raped then strangled." Said the other guy examining the body.

"Do we have an I.D. on her, Jeremy?" The first guy asked.

"No, she's a Jane Doe, Matt" Jeremy, the body examiner continued, "but we have to stop him!"

"I agree! He has killed 12 women in the last 4 months" Matt said with the frown, "It's gone too far!"

Matt left the crime scene flashing his FBI badge.

* * *

"Kol, you have to relax a little bit" Rebekah said. "They are going to catch you." She warned

Rebekah was beautiful. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and a beautiful figure. She also had freckles and a small nose.

Rebekah was the only daughter of Esther and Mikael Mikaelson. They also had four sons. The eldest was Finn, then Elijah, then Klaus and then the youngest Kol. They were the richest and the most powerful family in all of England, so they lived in a mansion, a big mansion with secret passageways and soundproof walls. The whole Mikaelson family knew that Kol was a serial killer but they didn't care. Finn was minding his own business and he mostly kept to himself. Rebekah couldn't care less about the girls Kol killed, but she was afraid of the FBI catching up to Kol sooner rather than later. Klaus was Kol's partner in crime, he would help him catch and kill the girls. But Elijah was the only one who didn't like what Kol was doing, but there wasn't anything he could do because their parents approved of Kol's actions. The Mikaelson parents thought that they were above all else and they treated the others as if they were peasants or ticks.

"They will _never _catch me!" Kol answered so sure of himself .

"Okay, just be careful!" Rebekah turned around with a worried face.

"What's the plan, brother?" Klaus came just as Rebekah left.

"Like always, brother! You will lie on the ground and I will chloroform her." Kol said with a sick smirk on his face.

"Did you choose the girl already?" Klaus had the same sick smirk like his brother.

"Yes! She has blonde hair, blue eyes and she's very feisty but pathetic." Kol laughed.

"And how old is she?"

"She is 24 years old, I think. Oh, and she is a waitress so no one is going to miss her!" Kol spoke with no emotions at all.

They both smiled at one another and thought about the new kill; just another victim added to their twisted game.

Although Klaus never killed a single person, he helped his brother kill the twelve innocent women, but Klaus had no emotions ever since a stupid, poor girl Camille, as she called her, broke his heart into a million pieces. Since then he didn't care about women at all. But, Kol did this out of pleasure. Kol was a sadistic young man with no remorse at all. He had a twisted and sick mind. Their was no deeper meaning in this twisted game except from getting pleasure out of seeing as the life seep out of the scared girls' eyes. He loved watching as the girls' lives flew in between their eyes in that lost moment of theirs.

* * *

"I'm going! I'll see you tomorrow!" Caroline told her best friend Elena while she took off her apron.

"Be careful!" Elena hugged Caroline.

"Like always!" she smiled.

Caroline left the bar she worked in and started walking. She wasn't so rich, but she wasn't poor either; she just didn't want a car.

"Hey! Are you okay, sir?" Caroline asked running towards the man lying on the street. She kneeled in front of him and put her hand on his neck. There was a pulse so she took her phone out, but as soon as she did someone came behind her and put a dirty rag on her face. She felt a sweet smell and then she fell unconscious. Kol took her and he threw her on his back.

"Come on, brother, get up." Kol said to Klaus while getting into his car after throwing Caroline in the trunk.

"Job well done!" Klaus smiled while getting into the car.

"Yes! Job well done!" Kol praised and began driving, "Isn't she beautiful? Haha, I'm going to have so much fun with this one."

"I didn't see her face, just her hair. But I'm sure she is as beautiful as your other victims." Klaus laughed.

* * *

When Klaus and Kol came home Klaus went to his room and Kol went to the basement with Caroline on his back. He threw her on the floor and put her hands and legs in the tight chains. She let out a barely hearable scream as Kol locked the chains. He smiled at her and went to Klaus' room.

"Hey, brother." Kol said as he knocked on Klaus' door.

"Hey, what do you want?" Klaus asked his brother after he closed the door.

"I know what you say about these things but I have to be somewhere tomorrow so I won't be home for two hours and I just need you to watch this girl for me. Please, will you do it?" Kol looked at Klaus

"Yeah, sure." Klaus said with a shrug. It's not like he had anything better to do.

"That's great! By the way I'm letting you do anything you want with her." Kol said as he left the room.

Klaus fell on his bed and thought about that girl. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about her curly, beautiful, blonde hair. But why? Why did Klaus, emotionless guy who helped to kill twelve innocent women, feel something about the girl whose face he didn't even see? Maybe he felt sorry for her because she was the only person to run to him while he was lying on the street. Usually people would walk slowly, but not her she even wanted to call ambulance. He knew that because when Kol took her, Klaus saw her phone on the ground with 91- on its screen. She just wanted to help, that's all.

Klaus shook his head. He wasn't supposed to think like that. "She will be dead in few weeks from now!" Klaus thought "And it will be all my fault!" All my fault! Those words kept screaming in Klaus' mind and that was all he could think about. His fault, it was all his fault. When Klaus finally fell asleep he dreamt about her. Her hair, her voice, and she kept screaming "It's all your fault". Klaus woke up, went down to the basement and heard a loud scream.

"Please, let me go! Please, don't do this to me! Please! Please!" Caroline's voice was fading.

Klaus saw Kol on top of Caroline, holding her hands on the wall and kissing her while she was struggling to free herself. Klaus felt angry, he knew what Kol was about to do. He did it with all his victims. He was about to rape her. Klaus couldn't let that happen, so he yelled: "Easy brother, let me introduce myself!" He was trying to sound as calm as always. He didn't want Kol to find out that Klaus liked that girl.

"Oh, sorry, brother! Caroline meet Nik, Nik meet Caroline! All good now?" Kol asked as he released Caroline's hands and got off of her.

Klaus saw Caroline's face. It was the most beautiful face he has ever seen. Her nose, her lips and especially her eyes. Her eyes were ocean blue and deep. Klaus got lost in her eyes for a moment but he snapped out of it when Caroline said to him: "Please help me!"

Kol hit her and her lips and nose started bleeding. Klaus' handed clenched into fists but he calmed himself down when Caroline looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. He felt even more sorry for her. Someone so beautiful, so pure and so flawless was being tortured because of his brother's twisted mind.

"Relax, darling, I just want to play a game with you!" Kol smirked, "The game is called 'Don't get your hand snapped' and here are the rules: If you answer my question truthfully I'll ask you another question but if you lie to me I will break your pretty little hand! Got it?"

Caroline looked up at the twisted minded man with fear in her usually playful eyes. What has she done to deserve this, she asked herself.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are willing to give it a chance :)

Please Leave Feedback, it will be very appreciated :)

-Hana


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go :D new chapter ;)

I would like to thank Kanika (tvd-for-life on tumblr) for being my beta for this chapter :D

Please tell me what you think about it (review it or message me on tumblr: klaroline-for-life) ;)

* * *

_"Relax, darling, I just want to play a game with you!" Kol smirked, "The game is called 'Don't get your hand snapped' and here are the rules: If you answer my question truthfully I'll ask you another question but if you lie to me I will break your pretty little hand! Got it?"_

_Caroline looked up at the twisted minded man with fear in her usually playful eyes. What has she done to deserve this, she asked herself._

* * *

Kol punched her in the face so hard that she screamed out of pain.

"Do you understand the rules, sweetheart?" Kol repeated himself.

Caroline just nodded and looked at Klaus. It made Klaus feel even worse. How was he supposed to watch his brother torture a beautiful and sweet girl like Caroline? He felt tears in his eyes but he was fighting really hard against them. He couldn't let Kol torture Caroline but he couldn't do anything about it either. If he told Kol he liked her Kol would kill her right away without thinking twice about it. "We can't have a weakness, Klaus!" that's what Kol would say to Klaus while killing Caroline if he knew. So it was best for Caroline that Klaus just sat there and watched Kol torture her.

"Are you afraid of me?" Kol began his game with Caroline.

"NO!" Caroline yelled.

"Unfortunately, that is not the answer I was looking for!" Kol said smiling at Caroline.

He took Caroline's hand and broke it. She screamed so loud that it broke Klaus' heart. Soon after that Klaus' face turned red because of anger towards Kol.

"Let's try this again." Kol looked at Caroline's broken hand with admiration, "Are you afraid of me?"

"NO!" Caroline yelled out with tears in her eyes. She was in pain but she promised herself she wouldn't break in front of him. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Kol took Caroline's other hand but when he did Klaus stopped him: "Shouldn't you be somewhere else, Kol?"

"I totally forgot! Oh, well! I'll be back and until I am, you think about your answer, Caroline!" Kol winked at Caroline.

When Kol left, both Klaus and Caroline sighed out of relief.

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus came closer to Caroline.

"What do you think?" she started crying.

Caroline was in pain, she was scared and she knew Kol would kill her, so why torture first. Klaus on the other hand, took Caroline's broken hand, looked at it with concern and whispered: "I won't let him hurt you anymore, love!"

Caroline heard what Klaus said but she couldn't believe it. Why would someone who participated in her kidnapping, care so much about her all of the sudden. That didn't make any sense.

"Look I have to go now, but I will be back tomorrow to free you, okay?" Klaus asked Caroline, "And if he comes and wants to play games with you, just do as he says, please, I don't- I don't want you to get hurt!"

"No, I won't give him that satisfaction! I'm stronger than I seem!" Caroline said and a tear came down her face so she turned her head away from Klaus.

But Klaus just turned her head to face him, wiped away her tear and said: "I know you are, that's why I like you, but I can't stand the idea of you in pain."

Caroline didn't know what to say. That was the first time Caroline Forbes was left speechless. She didn't want to cry but after what Klaus said she couldn't hold her tears any longer so she just started crying. Klaus didn't know what to say either so he just gave Caroline a kiss on the forehead and left.

"What just happened?" Caroline asked herself. She was tired but she couldn't fall asleep. Not just because she was sitting in the chains on the cold and dirty ground with broken hand. She also couldn't sleep because she just thought about what Klaus said. Was any of it true or did he lie to her to get her to break easier. She wasn't sure so she tried to think he was just playing her but the way he looks at her was so real, so honest. While thinking about it Caroline fell asleep just to be woken up an hour later.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Kol woke up Caroline. He unzipped her jeans and pulled them to her ankles and got on top of her. She tried to fight him off of her but with no success. He grabbed her face and kissed her but she just kept fighting him off. Kol, then, ripped Caroline's shirt of and put his hands on her naked waist. She saw an opportunity and slapped him. Kol was so angry that he took her broken hand and squeezed it as hard as he could. Caroline was in so much pain that she screamed even though she didn't want to.

"Please stop, it hurts, please! Please!" Caroline begged.

"Will you behave?" Kol released her hand.

Caroline nodded so Kol went back on top of her.

Even though Caroline said she would behave she kept fighting Kol off which made him very angry.

"You said you were going to behave?" Kol stood up.

"I won't let you do this to me!" Caroline cried out.

Kol was so pissed off that he swung his leg and kicked Caroline in the stomach as hard as he could so Caroline screamed. But Kol kept on swinging and kicking Caroline again and again and again until she was unconscious because of pain.

* * *

Klaus felt nauseous and immediately thought of Caroline and what his brother might be doing to her. He jumped out of bed and ran to the basement. When he came in the basement he saw Caroline in her bra and underwear. She was unconscious and still in her chains. He rushed to her and tried to wake her up: "Caroline, please open your eyes. Please, Caroline just wake up! Caroline?" Klaus was hoping he wasn't too late.

"I'm cold!" Caroline mumbled.

"Here you go!" Klaus took off his jacket and put it on Caroline. He unlocked her chains and took her into his arms.

"What do you think you're doing, Klaus?" Kol said when he saw Klaus leaving basement with Caroline.

* * *

Here it is :D I hope you liked it :)

Please leave a Feedback, it would be nice ;)

-Hana


End file.
